The Meeting
by xXKanadeXx
Summary: Just a little Frerard :D Lemonish, contains cursing


Frank was standing at the bus stop. He exhaled and a white cloud appeared in front if his face. God, was it cold. It was only November, but the temperature had almost reached zero. The fact, that it also was almost night didn't help either. He took out his phone and looked at the time. 23:52. The last bus was supposed to come five minutes ago and if he was late… Well, he was screwed then. Walking about an hour to his home at night and in this weather? Hell, no. How did he get so hold up in the first place? Let's begin with a two hour detention. What a good way to start at his new high school.

So, at about five o'clock he was ready to go home, when some of his classmates stopped him. He got invited to chill at this cool place and there was no way he was going to decline such an offer. He was new and this was a great opportunity to make friends. No one told him that the place was in a completely different part of the town than his home, though. Their small meet-up ended pretty late and Frank had to walk the whole way back to this particular bus stop. And there he was, freezing as hell and waiting for the damn bus. He kept looking to his left – the direction from where the bus should come.

He suddenly saw two lights. "_Please don't be a car. Please don't be a car." _He quietly mumbled to himself looking at the two lights that were getting closer. He then saw the number 34 and almost did a victory dance. Finally, the stupid bus had arrived. Frank quickly got in. The bus seemed empty, except for a figure that was sitting in the back.

Looking closer, Frank recognized the person. It was Gerard. A kid from his school. He looked pretty much as anyone else, except for his bright red hair and the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. Frank decided to at least say "hi" to the redhead, so he walked to the back of the bus. When he got closer, he noticed that Gerard had headphones on. Maybe they had the same taste in music? That would be a great start for a conversation. Frank gently patted Gerard's shoulder. The redhead looked at Frank and smiled. Frank smiled back. Well, at least the guy recognized him. Gerard took off his headphones. Frank took that as a sign, that Gerard wants to chat, so he sat down next to him.

- You're Frank, right? The new kid?

- Yeah… And you're Gerard?

- Yup. We have a few classes together, - Gerard answered smiling. The music was still playing in his headphones and Frank could vaguely hear some of it. – So, what ya' doing here so late?

- Hm? Oh, I just met with some people. – Frank answered. Gerard's smile was just… _amazing. _The redhead nodded and looked out the window. Fuck, Frank had to say something. _Anything, _just to avoid awkward silence.

- What you're listening to?

- Eh? Oh, there's this awesome band… - Gerard said taking off the headphones from around his neck. – I started listening to them like a year ago and they're totally awesome. Here.

Gerard took off the headphones and put them on Frank's head. The boy was really close and Frank tried his best to focus on the music. The pace was pretty fast. The drums were amazing and you could hear the electric guitar. The singer was talented as hell too. Frank found himself fascinated about the music. He looked at Gerard who was obviously happy to see that he liked it.

Frank took off the headphones and handed them to Gerard.

- So, what's the name of the band? – Frank asked. And then it was like someone had told Gerard to just go loose. He began talking on and on about the band. Frank began to wonder how much information the redhead had read. He only heard half of it, though. He was mesmerized. Gerard was just so beautiful.

- Yeah, I'll be sure to check them out.- Frank said, after Gerard's rant. The redhead smiled and nodded. And Frank was staring again. He sighed and looked out the window.

- Oh, fuckin' hell.

- Huh? – Gerard looked at Frank in surprise.

- It's raining! – The latter exclaimed and Gerard turned his head to the window. It was dark outside, but the street lights were illuminating the water drops that were falling to the ground. There were puddles on the street already.

- Like the cold wasn't enough... – Frank sighed.

- You'll need to walk?

- Yeah, I live a few blocks from the bus stop, and in this rain… Fuck…

- Oh… Well, my place is right next to the bus stop. – Gerard said with a smile. – Wait… Your parents let you go out this late?

- I live alone, - Frank answered.

- Really? Me too. – Gerard said smiling. – And you know…um…

- What?

- Would you like to come to my place… Uh, it's raining and stuff… We could drink some, um coffee.

- Coffee? In the middle of the night? – Frank asked with an amused smile.

- Yeah…

- Sure, coffee's fine, - Frank agreed laughing. Gerard turned away and looked through the window. Why the hell was he blushing?

- So this is where you live, huh?

- Yup.

Frank looked around the apartment. It was really neat, except for the piles of paper on the coffee table. There were random pages of homework, some magazines and some papers with some kind of writing on them. Gerard had a small kitchen. In the living room there was a white couch, a tv and the said coffee table. There was a hallway to the left from the kitchen. Frank figured that the bedroom and the bathroom should be there.

- Uh, I don't actually have coffee… - Frank looked up. While he was looking around, Gerard had walked to the kitchen and opened half of the cabinets.

- Well, you didn't actually invite me for coffee… - Frank said with a wink. Wait… Repeat that. "I fuckin' _winked._ What the hell is wrong with me?" Frank thought fighting the urge to facepalm. Gerard blushed and turned away. Gerard blushed? Frank couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to see the boy's face again to make sure, but Gerard had already turned away and was closing the cabinets. So Frank decided to just shrug it off. Maybe he was just seeing thing he wanted to. Meanwhile Gerard was pretty sure, that his face was now redder than his hair. The new kid winked at him! At _him_! The most handsome guy he's ever seen flirted with him! That thought of it made Gerard's stomach tie in knots. Sure, he was imagining all kinds of scenarios where Frank would do something like this, but they were just fantasies. The boy felt like a schoolgirl always dreaming about her idol. And he was convinced that none of them would ever happen. But now… After a few minutes of closing the cabinets as slow as he could Gerard went to the living room. He offered Frank a seat and the shorter male happily flopped on the sofa. Gerard sat down too, but keeping a distance.

- So… - He began.

- What's your orientation? – Frank suddenly said. And then he mentally facepalmed.

- My… orientation?

- Uh-huh. – What the hell was he even thinking? Asking questions like that… Frank brain has obviously stopped working and his instincts must've taken over.

- Uh… I'm…um…gay. – Gerard said not looking at Frank.

- For real? I'm bi.

- Bi?

- Bisexual. – Frank said and winked again. "What the fuck's with me?"

- Oh… - The redhead said and a blush appeared on his cheeks. And now Frank was convinced that Gerard blushed the other time too. Was he really that good at flirting? Even if he's not actually trying to flirt.

- So, you top or bottom? – Gerard looked at Frank surprised. His face was red as a tomato. And at that moment Frank figured it out. He really must be high. What the hell is he even saying? He's never straightforward like that. Damn, it must be because of Gerard. He's just too handsome for his own good.

- Uh…b-bottom…

- Seriously? I could totally top you, then. – The shorter of the two said. "Yup. I'm really high. Or drunk. Or both."

- W-what? – Gerard stuttered, his face still red.

- Wanna try? – Frank asked not even thinking about it. Forget the high part, he's totally crazy. Not as crazy as Gerard, though. Frank had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had to replay the scene in his head for a few times to make sure, that it wasn't some sort of an accident or something done out of complete surprise, because Gerard nodded. He fuckin' nodded.

Now, ladies and gentlemen, listen up. You're about to witness an important moment. When Frank would think back to this time, he'd say that if he had ever had some sanity, this would be the moment when he completely lost it and went _loco._ Because that was the moment when Frank moved and found his lips pressing against Gerard's. The redhead parted his lips and Frank's tongue entered his mouth. The male explored the other one's mouth enjoying every moment. Frank's hands happened to found their way to Gerard's waist and one of them even slipped under his shirt. Frank felt the other's arms wrap around his neck. After a making out session Frank pulled back for air.

- Wanna move somewhere more comfortable? – He asked Gerard who was panting. The redhead nodded in agreement. Frank kissed him again and Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank's waist. The shorter male slid his hands to Gerard's thighs, grabbing his ass in the process and receiving a moan from the redhead. Frank secured his hands on the other one's thighs and stood up. Now just to find the bedroom. Easier said than done. Especially when the hottest person ever is making out with you.

So, after a few struggles Frank managed to reach the bedroom without hitting something and dropping the male in his arms. He then laid down Gerard on the bed. Good thing, the redhead had a double bed. And then clothes came flying. Literally. Frank probably ripped a hole in Gerard's shirt, but oh, well. He'll pay it back. Right now he had other things to think about. Like the fact that under him was a completely naked guy.

- Where's…

- Top drawer. – Frank took out the lube and putted in on his fingers. He smirked at Frank's flushed face and attacked his lips, while slipping a finger into him. Frank smirked even more hearing Gerard's moans. Frank continued kissing his neck, chest, lips. He slipped the second finger, then the third. When Gerard was finally ready he drew his fingers away. Frank pulled back and looked into Gerard's eyes which were filled with lust.

- Now, now. Be patient. – Frank said smirking. He applied the lube on his length and positioned it over Gerard's entrance.

- Are you su…

- Do it. – Gerard said with confidence and Frank was glad to obey. He entered Gerard and heard him moan. Frank then started pulling in and out at a rather slow pace. He didn't want to hurt the redhead. And he had no idea if the male liked it rough or not.

- Faster.

- Huh? – Frank stopped and looked at Gerard.

- _Faster. _– And again, Frank was more than glad to obey again. He started going faster and faster. And soon they were both moaning. Frank didn't know how long it took, but he was enjoying every minute. He was pounding hard into the taller male. Frank then hit Gerard's spot and the redhead screamed out his name. And it was like music to Frank's ears. He started hitting the spot every time he entered the redhead. Well, if Gerard had any neighbors, they sure as hell heard some stuff that shouldn't be heard.

After a while Gerard finally reached his climax screaming out Frank's name. Soon, Frank reached it too and collapsed next to Gerard. He was panting, but he really fuckin' enjoyed this. Frank felt an arm on his chest and a body curling up to him. A little smile reached his face and he pulled the blankets over the two of them. Frank hugged the male next to him and kissed his head.

- Goodnight. – Frank whispered and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning started pretty fun for Gerard. He tried to sit up. And, God, how much he regretted it. So, he laid back down. Staring at the ceiling soon got boring, so he slowly turned to face Frank. He started at the sleeping figure, still mesmerized by his beauty.

- Trouble sitting up? – The said beauty said and a smile reached his lips.

- Bastard.

- Hey, you're the one who told me to go faster. – Frank said opening his eyes, the smile still on his face.

- True. – Frank planted a gentle kiss on Gerard's lips, earning a smile from him.

- Maybe next time we'll try it gentle, hm?

- Next time? – Gerard asked blushing.

- Well, I'd like to repeat it. – Frank said with a smile.

- Yeah. Me too. – The redhead said, returning the smile.


End file.
